Beyond the Horizon
by MissBesanii
Summary: Farawayshipping. Paul's given up with boring Sinnoh and heads for Johto where he meets someone who needs help. Oneshot.


Well, I am soooo against Faraway/Outcryshipping. It's almost as bad as my hatred for Pokeshipping.

But I'm writing a Pokeshipping, so I thought I should push my boundaries and see if I can persuade myself to like this pairing with a one-shot. Hahaa. My first one-shot and it's on a shipping I don't even like.

* * *

Beyond the Horizon.

Life is dreary when you've already done it. It isn't the brightest the first time around either, especially when it comes to an end and the tiny spark fades without any exhilaration at all.

So he travels beyond his usual boundaries. Beyond his life, past the seas of Sinnoh. He already knows where he is heading, to the foreign lands he had already searched.

Johto, such a vast place. The last time was tedious, but now it had new challenges to be tested, it was something he could not refuse.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

He looked up at the waitress, who was clutching at her notepad nervously. She tapped her thumb quickly, and averted eye contact as if she were allergic. The look in her eye merely glinted the attraction she was miserably failing to hide as blood rose into her cheeks and flushed.

"I'm fine." He grunted, causing the waitress to recoil from his bluntness. She mumbled an apology and then shuffled off quickly and left him in peace as he watched the horizon produced land that crept closer. His short patience did not hold out very long, and he took a few deep breaths before hurrying for the exit. It was not long before the captain was shaking people's hands as they shuffled off the boat.

He walked unconsciously across the harbour, paying no attention to anyone around him; they tended to steer clear of him anyway. His extreme height in addition to the permanent scowl plastered across his face made him very intimidating, most people baffled and stuttered in his presence, others shouted defensively. He wasn't the social type anyway.

The cry was not loud at all, but he heard it. It's instinct to search when you hear a distressed cry. Although he did not see much point in searching for the creator of such a blood curdling, muted sob, he still tried to. He rose onto his tiptoes to look over the sea of heads, no one else seemed to be looking for the source.

And then it literally hit him. A man about his size in height but twice his size in muscle collided into him at full force. The man sprung up before he was able to take in his appearance, but his reflexes reached for the obviously female bum-bag from the mugger's clutches. The man struggled as best he could, but eventually gave up and ran before he could get caught.

Clutching the blue bag, people stared at him with admiration. Several cheered. He ignored this and pushed past them for the direction the thief had come from. He eventually found a ring of people staring sympathetically over a girl who was sobbing on her knees.

He dangled the bag in front of her and waited for her to respond. She did not notice for a while, but eventually looked up and gasped. She continued to lift her head to see her hero, who was scowling back down to her. His black bottomless pit-like eyes lay emotionless over her face, scrutinizing her cowardly stance. She blushed and stood up, taking the bag and throwing her arms around this stranger.

"Thank you," she muttered, noticing that this male did not respond to kindly to her gesture. He was clearly uncomfortable, as he shuddered and then shrugged her off.

"You're welcome." He growled back at her, then spun on his heels and walked through the crowd again.

She stared blankly for a moment, and then ran after him; "Wait!" He did not wait, she had to keep running to catch up and walk briskly by his side. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"You already have." He grumbled, not looking at her at all.

Her blue eyes that had glittered with admiration suddenly became tearful again; "I'm sorry if I've caused you any inconvenience."

"I've already told you; it's fine. The only inconvenience is that you're pestering me." He frowned and quickened his pace.

She stopped walking briefly, but continued to persist; "Can I at least get a name of my hero?"

"Don't call me that."

She frowned; "Why?"

He stopped and sighed, keeping his back to her while he spoke; "I'm pretty sure _you_ owe _me_, _I_ owe you _no_ answers."

He turned to her and became slightly startled by the splendour of this girl. He had not noticed when she was coiled on the floor in panic, and he could not see her whole face when she had it pressed against his chest. Her blue eyes glazed with a beautiful glassy wall and they glistened in the sunlight. Her milk-chocolate brown hair was curled in subtle ringlets which framed her heart-shaped face. Her figure was womanly and curvaceous, she fashioned a white dress and blue shoes to match her now broken bag.

Her thin eyebrows suddenly narrowed; "A name, please?" She pleaded.

He scowled; "Why do you care?"

"Please?" She repeated, she had no reason to care for his name, but she felt the need to relate to her saviour somehow.

"Shinji." He muttered, not bothering to ask for hers, he had a feeling he was going to be enlightened with it in any second.

"Haruka!" Her voice brightened into a high pitched squeak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he mumbled politely; a rare occurance to him, then turned away; "I'll be seeing you."

"Wait!" She called, hearing him sigh again. He threw his head around to see her again lazily, only to be startled at her closeness. The pout in her rose-pink lips very close to his pursed ones, her eyes focussed on his intently, a burning fire blazed through the pool of blue.

"Are you sure I can't thank you properly?" She whispered, they were close enough for the noise to seductively reach his ears.

He turned and lowered his face so he was facing towards her, rather than down at her; "I don't think that's such a good idea."

She inched a little closer, watching his Adam's apple gulp ever so slightly. She smirked; "and why would that be?"

"You don't know who I am." He fought to keep the frown over his eyes, fought to not let himself move forward. The temptation was so beautiful, so why was he resisting?

She was mere millimetres away from him, every time she spoke her lips made the slightest contact to his own as she continued to whisper; "then who are you?"

That was enough to force him away, he turned and continued to walk; "Shinji." He repeated, leaving her to stand alone.

* * *

Well, it's more of a prologue than a one-shot, but hey, I write long-fics! Give me a break!

Maybe I do like this pair a little more, even if it is a little ridiculous.

I'll leave you to decide _who _Paul is; I like to leave you with a little imagination to be used.

This was written for a Shinji writing competition held by Yingandyang235, if you liked this, do enter! ^^


End file.
